oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Tarik
W.i.p Modernstomia Royalty History Tarik was born into the world as the one and only son of his father and mother, Tumaini and Elizabeth Philopator. His father Tumaini is a well known oil baron, lesser known descendant of Pharaohs. Egypt has long forgotten what it feels like to run under the rule of a Pharaoh but the Philopator family has remained relevant for decades. Owning multiple oil sites and another handful of businesses under its flag ship. Placing them well within the 1% of the world with their shrill business tactics and deep political ties. Tarik lived a life of luxury within his manor at a early age. Nothing was expected from him other than the basics of business to prepare himself to inherit the family business one day in the far future. That was the plan at least until it all changed on a stormy night when he was only 15 years old. The family was coming home from an event in their limousine. Tarik sat beside his father looking down at a hand held gaming console as he tried to hone in on the pitter patter of the rain hitting on the roof to drown out his parents bickering. The highway in front of them was strangely empty on the way home but it went unnoticed by all in attendance. Eventually a black van turned in and merged into the highway and began to ride side by side with the limo in the fast lane. A fuss was made in the back and Tarik lifted his head to see what the commotion was about in time. The back van began to careen into the side of the limo and sent it swerving. The driver struggled for control but he wasn't able to in time as the car began to skid sideways on the high way and eventually flip over multiple times. What happened next was extremely hazy to Tarik but he found himself outside of the limo some distance away, propped up against a concrete divider. He couldn't feel his right leg, only a searing pain. Ahead he could see a black figure pouring something onto the limo as he whimpered helplessly reaching his arm out. The next thing he saw was a great big flash of light and then he heard screams of his mother as he finally recognized what he saw. A great ball of fire, engulfing the limo and all inside. Tarik fell unconscious immediately after. Appearance * A man standing on the taller side with regal but fierce violet gaze. Atop his head a styled mane of blonde hair, his skin tanned slightly by his homelands sun. * On his back a tapestry resides, his skin acting as it's canvas. It's meaning was lost long ago but it is a tradition passed down for generations. He received it at a young age but it hasn't faded or warped as he grew up. * Due to an accident Tarik had lost his entire right leg at a young age. In it's place a pure Adamantine replacement. Each and every careful step is met with a resounding thunk. * Under his ostentatious veneer Tarik possesses the body and build of a boxer that is not so easily seen. Personality Tarik, a flippant man who is always in it for what interests him. The consequences be damned he will get what he wants even if it requires more underhanded approaches if he deems it necessary. Though he wouldn't ever do so if it threatened those few he cares for. Friends -Internet randoms -Immediate family Enemies * They exist every where, I just don't know them yet Aspirations * Aspirations are for those to narrow minded, I want to accomplish what ever I want to